


By all means, be happy with him

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted Roy. Not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By all means, be happy with him

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Wedding Dress by Taeyang  
> Written before season 2, early season 1.  
> 

She wasn't expecting it at all.

Wally interacted with her a lot, second only to Robin. There time on base was spent mainly with each other, annoying as he was, she enjoyed his cheerfulness and energy. She was sure this was how the Justice League felt about the Flash. Endless energy that always made you laugh.

He flirted with her, not as much as Megan, but she assumed that was because Megan just didn't understand what he was getting at. He made her feel good about herself, any constant flow of compliments and showing of interest would. Though she always turned him down. She liked to play hard to get, the more she denied him the more he complimented her. She couldn't just give into his plays right away of course.

She wasn't going to lie, she had fallen for the teams speedster. His red hair and bright green eyes, freckles, drew her in. She held his hand in trust, when they were all afraid, in the deserts memorys lost. He ran with her in his arms, fearlessly protecting. She really liked him, though constantly making advances on any female close, it was as though he knew he was going to get turned down. The only reason he did it was to be funny.

Then he showed up. Red hair, black and red leather outfit. The man she replaced on the team, Red Arrow, or Roy. He was calm, angry, and bitter. He was in for the day visiting for some advice on a case, though he'd never admit that one. They were in the kitchen laughing. She peeked around to see Wally's red hair out, cowl off sitting with Roy, whose mask was also off. There were some papers, and food scattered on the table.

"Hey. I came over on Friday, like I always do" Wally said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, late and bruised" he said pointing a fork at the younger. She never heard him sound so calm and happy.

"I fell!" Wally whined with a blush. God he was cute, she thought. Roy shoved him a soft laugh coming out of him as well. Artemis blinked, Roy laughing? Then again, she guessed they were best friends like Robin and Wally.

Roy sighed suddenly. "I should go, its getting late. By the time I get home it will be dark" He stood.

"Roooy" Wally whined again

"You can come over tomorrow if your free." Roy mumbled slipping his mask back on and looking around the room before turning leaning down, and kissing the smaller boy.

Her world came down around right then and there.

"See you later kid" He said after he pulled away. Wally smiled waving bye as he left through the other door, the soft smile staying on his face as he looked back down on whatever he was working on before Roy showed up. She slipped away without a sound.

Wally's constant flirting. What was that. Now that she thought about it, he never seemed hurt to be rejected, he laughed even. It was a joke. He thought it was amusing. Her hands clenched and she shook her head.

She had taken Roy's spot on the team, as Green Arrows sidekick, partner. In all sense of the statement, she was his replacement. But to Wally, she could never replace him. Her mind fell back to the day she joined, he begged Roy to stay, to understand that they could never replace him. That he could never replace him. It made sense now.

He wanted Roy. Not her.


End file.
